junketsunomariafandomcom-20200214-history
Maria
'''Maria '''is the main character in the series. She was a powerful witch of France that hates war and conflict. Maria is now currently a normal human, who is married to Joseph and the mother of Ezekiel. Appearance She has short blond hair that curls on the ends, fair skin and blue eyes. She has been considered to be beautiful and wears two large red earrings, a black mini dress with slits on both sides revealing her black hot pants, and high thigh black boots. Maria dresses provocatively for a virgin. History Early Life Maria doesn't know much about her past, not even her parents or family. She only knows that her name was Maria, like the Blessed Mother, and that she was born a witch. In this world, witches are deemed heretics who are feared among the people, and because of this, she is treated as an outcast and rejected by most people. When the Black Plague had struck the towns of France, people started to die by the hundreds. In one village, Maria heard that a child drank from a poisoned well, and she offered their people medicine that would end the sickness, but because she is a heretical witch, they refused her and threw stones. She found another village after, which was the first one to ever accept Maria. The people living there were saved from the plague by her medicine. It is in the forest near that village where she has made her home, and her friend Martha would visit her every day. Also, like her holy namesake, Maria would continue to be a virgin all the way to the present time. Present Maria is an idealistic person who hates war and bloodshed, deciding to dedicate herself to stopping wars and bring peace using her great power. She interferes in any battles or violence that occurs, by using her magic to scatter the soldiers away, and sends her succubus Artemis to take their strength to fight. Maria also makes special medicine for sick or injured people. Her works cause the small folks around to adore her, like Joseph and Anne, but it also creates a number of enemies for her. The soldiers and mercenaries who fight aren't happy with her meddling because they can't do their job and earn their pay if they can't fight, and the same is true for a group of other witches who work to drag on the wars so they can gain more profit from the sides who pay them. She eventually attracts the attention of the heavens and the Archangel Michael comes down on her, planning to rid Maria of her powers, or kill her of she resists, but instead makes a decree that she will lose her magic if her virginity is surrendered after Joseph and Anne defend her. Ezekiel, an angel dispatched by Michael, is left to keep an eye on Maria for him, making sure she doesn't interfere with the natural order of the world. Maria is constantly irritated with Ezekiel's presence, but manages to keep interfering because she can only be punished if Ezekiel actually sees her perform the magic. The Roman Catholic Church also notices her witchcraft as well and seeks to deal with her, deeming her a troubling heretic. The monk, Bernard, calls upon Maria to have her join the Church as a servant of God, which she refuses, much to Ezekiel's disappointment. Maria is then visited by a formless being who is long forgotten that lives in her forest called Cernunnos who will now watch her actions. After, a fellow witch by the name of Viv drops by her house who voices her complaints on behalf of the other witches, imparts a different view onto her situation, and offers her to join her witch guild which she denies. The negative results that come from her actions leave Maria second-guessing herself, if some battles should be allowed to run their course, dealing with the scorn of the armies and the Church, as well as the feelings she develops around losing her virginity and her magic powers with it. Joseph was tasked by his lord to convince Maria to stay out of an important battle that may bring an end to the war, when she finds out that he and Anne's father are involved, she decides to intervene nonetheless. Meanwhile, Ezekiel was ordered by Michael to kill her, should she use her magic in front of the masses again, but she barely avoids to fatally wound her instead. Maria is brought to the witch Edwina's home by her familiars and Viv to be nursed back to health. She comes to be around a meeting with the rest of Viv's guild there while recovering in bed. Maria returns home, despite not being fully healed, to discover that she is being blamed for the French defeat in the last battle, and the worsening of Martha's condition, which troubles Maria even more. Brother Bernard of the Catholic Church conspires to bring her down with help from the mercenary Galfa, who lost an arm in the last battle, after they have discovered the secret to the loss of her powers. While Artemis does her usual duties, and Priapus and Ezekiel fetch Joseph to lift her spirits, Maria is ambushed by Galfa and the Church while her powers are still recovering. They use a special medicine concoction in her own house to weaken her, and despite attempts to defend herself, he robs Maria of her virtue and she appears to have lost her magic. She is then captured and imprisoned by the Church. Her friends determine that she hasn't lost her magic by the fact that her familiars can still retain their human forms. While Maria is imprisoned, her time has allowed her to think about what she truly wanted from life. They ask Viv for help, but Michael interferes and ends up fighting her, resulting in her being injured by Ezekiel. While she recuperates at Edwina's, she convinces her to come out of hiding and save Maria when she is about to be burned at the stake. Both of them and their familiars escape in a magic bubble. Meanwhile, Joseph and Galfa both go off to war and confront each other in a church. While they fight, Maria has Edwina take her to the town England is occupying to save Joseph, despite being powerless. As the fight ends with Galfa's loss, Maria and Joseph argue over each other's personal flaws and in the end, realize their true feelings for each other. Joseph proposes marriage, and Maria, overcome with joy, regains her magic. With her powers restored, she performs a brazen display of magic to restore her destroyed house in an instant, make large plants grow all over the town to deal with the soldiers, and take all of their weapons into the sky. Maria then instantly appears with her bruises healed and in her witch outfit holding Joseph, and calls out every creature she has from her cauldron to make them leave the battlefield. Afterwards, Maria and Joseph are summoned by Michael. As Michael prepares to execute Maria, she is saved by Viv, Edwina, and the other witches. Spurred by their desire to protect Maria, Michael uses his heavenly powers to ask persons from afar who are involved with Maria their opinions of her, passing judgment and deciding to spare her, she having now become part of the world's natural balance. He then judges Ezekiel, and angel who sided with Maria. It is decided that Ezekiel will be reincarnated as a human with Maria as her mother, with only Maria objecting to this before accepting, thus she now stopped being a witch. Joseph leaves his lord's service, and takes Maria, as his wife, who says her goodbyes to Cernunnos as they go to live together in Ann's village. Personality Maria is compassionate, impulsive, willful, and idealistic who hates any sort of fighting and bloodshed. She goes through life doing what she wants and is stubbornly determined to use her power to stop wars for the simple reason that she doesn't like them, almost to the point of selfishness. She is also willing to help anyone in need, even those who may have hurt her. As a virgin, she gets afraid and curious about the idea of having sexual intercouse with men, having never experienced such a prospect before, preferring to be on her own. Powers Maria is a very powerful witch from France, with no magic being too hard for her. She casts spells with hand movements, incantations, or special objects, and uses a wooden staff to give her spells more power. She is only outclassed by heavenly beings like Michael, who have decreed that she will lose her powers when she surrenders her virginity. Magic She can use magic in battle to project unseen forces to blast opponents, conjure shields to protect others from harm, and levitate and move objects at will. Maria can make her staff move to her side at will even from a distance. The staff allows her to fly and travel in the skies like a witch's broomstick, which is her primary method of transportation. She can also give others the power to fly on their own. Maria's magic allows her to manipulate energy to conjure orbs of light, project blasts, form energy bubbles, and platforms suspended in the air. She can also summon monsters, control fire, wind, and lightning, grow plants and trees, create storms, transform physical matter, materialize objects out of thin air, perform healing, disrupt senses, repair broken objects, and teleport herself and others instantly. In the English anime, she implied being able to control minds and turn people into toads, but never demonstrated them. Her magic is very powerful when using her staff, able to summon monsters at colossal sizes, shield large groups of people, disarm an entire army, rebuild a house instantly, and grow an entire forest around a whole town. Without her staff, her spells have less power and she can only summon smaller creatures. Maria also crafts special medicines, which she gives freely to cure sick people, relieve ailments and pain, and save villages from plague. She frequently gives medicine to Martha to grant her additional life. Cauldron Maria owns a cauldron which is used to summon her creatures onto battlefields. She invokes and commands ancient beasts from the past like the Dragon, Cyclops, Serpent, Taranis, Tarasque, Vouivre, Melusine, La Velue, and Graoully, displaying them as monstrous giants to fight armies and powerful beings. Maria can dispel the creatures at will when they are no longer needed, and even enlarge the cauldron to allow for summoning many colossal beasts at once. Familiars Maria can also make her own familiars from animals, succubus or incubus demons with human guises that are magically bound to her as loyal servants. She keeps two owl familiars named Artemis and Priapus who live with her, the latter of whom is incomplete. They have their own personalities, transform from humans to white owls at will, and were made to bewitch people and can even kill through sexual intercourse. Her familiars perform tasks for her as she orders them. If Maria loses her powers, she can no longer maintain their enchantments and will become regular animals again. Relationships Artemis Maria's succubus familiar conjured from a female owl. She was made to bewitch men through sexual intercourse and has been her loyal servant and ally for a long time. Even though she is her master, Artemis treats Maria more like a friend, and teases Maria for her young age and virginal status. Priapus Priapus is Maria's second owl familiar, who made him at Artemis' suggestion. He was made to be an incubus, but has an incomplete male body because of Maria's innocence. Even though he complains about this, Priapus is fiercely loyal to Maria as expected of her familiar. The tasks Maria gives him are mostly cooking, housework, running errands, and surveillance missions for her. Joseph He is a local villager who is also a virgin, and comes to know and fall in love with Maria. She also develops feelings for him, creating internal conflict within her whether or not she should remain a virgin. He gets shy and awkward around Maria, having low self-esteem. They finally realize their true feelings for each other, and Joseph and Maria eventually become married to each other in the final episode. Ezekiel Ezekiel is an angel of heaven who has been sent by the Archangel Michael to observe Maria and make sure she doesn't use her magic to interfere on the battlefields. Maria constantly finds ways around this by casting her spells when she is out of her sight and having her familiars subdue her, which frustrates Ezekiel. She eventually begins to sympathize with Maria as she lives with her. In the last battle against Michael, she is to be reincarnated as a human with Maria as her mother-to-be. Viv She is a fellow witch who takes an interest in Maria, and encourages her to lose her virginity. Viv wants to support her whenever possible, even risk her own well-being to save her from trouble. Martha An elderly woman who is Anne's grandmother and Maria's good friend from when she was a child. Anne A young child who takes a liking to Maria. Trivia Gallery Young maria.png|Maria as a child Vlcsnap-2015-02-08-23h36m57s17.png Maria2.png Maria_flying.png Maria 02.jpg MARIA.jpg Maria_09.jpg maria_01.png Maria_07.jpg Maria_05.jpg Maria_04.jpg maria_12.jpg maria_13.png Maria_friends_01.jpg Maria_joseph_01.jpg maria_friends_02.jpg Maria_03.jpg Maria_06.jpg Maria_08.jpg Maria_10.jpg maria_14.jpg Maria_16.jpg Maria 17.jpg Maria 15.jpg Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Females